Ch. 270 - Through Milan
Ch. 269 - Dragon Heart Ch. 271 - Trail of Destruction CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. The Council's Words Travel to Parco Sempione Bridge Find 12 hidden objects in Parco Sempione Bridge 2. On the Fence Place 4 Park Sempione Fence in the Garden 3. All the Help Travel to Yellow Trams Paradox Find 6 differences in Yellow Trams Paradox 4. Water Source Have 3 Drinking Fountain in the Garden Upgrade 1 Park Sempione Fence to Level 2 5. Practical Options Return to Monet House Find 12 hidden objects in Monet House 6. Postcard from Dallas Travel to Italian Breakfast Find 12 hidden objects in Italian Breakfast 7. Zero Occupancy Return to Dallas Safe House Find 12 hidden objects in Dallas Safe House 8. Failed Plans Travel to Oberhofen Castle Garden Time Loop Match 12 details in Oberhofen Castle Time Loop 9. Hired Help Travel to Sao Jorge Castle Garden Paradox Find 6 differences In Sao Jorge Castle Paradox 10. Found a Fountain Upgrade 1 Drinking Fountain to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Park Sempione Fence to Level 3 11. Run off the Mill Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 270 scenes Have 1 Porta Sempione Toll House in the Garden 12. Complete the Street Light Parts Collection Collect the Milan Street Light and place it in your Garden. 13. Flank the Gate Upgrade 1 Porta Sempione Toll House to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Drinking Fountain to Level 3 14. On Two Sides Upgrade 1 Porta Sempione Toll House to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Porta Sempione Toll House to Level 5 15. Build the Milan Cathedral Complete the Milan Cathedral Wonder 16. Seat of the Archbishop of Milan Upgrade the Milan Cathedral to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Parco Sempione Bridge Earn 2 stars in Parco Sempione Bridge! 3 Star Italian Breakfast Earn 3 stars in Italian Breakfast! 3 Star Oberhofen Castle Garden Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Oberhofen Castle Garden Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 270 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 270 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 270 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:The Council's Words Ch.270/S.1 - Parco Sempione Bridge The Senior Council has spoken. And as always, they continie to be ambiguos. Some of the members aren't exactly fans of Alistair's work. So they want him to be brought on punished. There is also the opinion that Alistair must be provieded with a chance to explain himself. Now that he is with Verne, it's hard to predict his location, which makes things more complicated. We can't find him unless he wants to be found. I have been getting in and out of meetings all week. And none of those discussions are taking us anywhere. Quest:All the Help Ch.270/S.2 - Yellow Trams Paradox Terribly understaffed? Chauncey McNichols to the rescue! I've fought creatures that you've never even heard of and anomalies that are yet to be named! You should have told me the moment you needed help in driging these Paradoxes off the timelines! Oh, don't you think much about Alistair! The man always has a plan. It must be one of his super-secret undercover missions. You know how much he loves tasks of that nature. I'll help you with one more Paradox, my dear. At least that'll take some heat off your back. Quest:Practical Options Ch.208/S.1 - Monet House Eleanor is taking a lot of hits from the Council. And once Richard is back on his feet, It'll be his turn. I'm heading to Dallas and I think Harrison's old safe haven may lead us to his current area of operations. Any news from the *Dragon Seeker*? Or has she dropped the madcap plan to get her winged warrior to help us? Do you really have to be this mean to Megan, Quincy? I'm not being mean. I'm being practical. And finding Jack Harrison practical now? How's that working out for you? Enrique should be on my side. Why is he taking sides with Megan now? Quest:Postcard from Dallas Ch.270/S.3 - Italian Breakfast I've a lead on Harrison's whereabouts. Call in Quincy, because if we cross paths with Harrison, Quincy is the best person to speak to him. Please tell me that we have good news and Not bad news. There is a bit of both. The good news is that Harrison used to visit a restaurant here, in Milan. The bad news is that he doesn't come here anymore. Here is more. One of the waitresses here said that Harrison left behind a Dallas postcard here during his last visit. But that doesn't imply that he is still using the safe house in Dallas. It doesn't, But what's the harm in verifying it? Quincy will take it from here. Or he can delegate it to someone who isn't as occupied as the rest of us. Quest:Zero Occupancy Ch.208/S.4 - Dallas Safe House Chauncey? No way! You do know that we don't trouble him usually. I'll check out the safe house myself. Eleanor's assumptions were right. Somebody was using these premises until recently. But going by the state of the room and the dust on the floor, I don't think anyone was here for a long time. Harrison does an enviable job of covering his tracks. Perhaps Alistair has picked up lessons on that from him. I think we are reaching a dead-end here. Turn the Time Machine around, Agent. Has anyone informed Lulu yet? I do remember Richard asking for her. Maybe you should tell her sooner that later. Quest:Failed Plans Ch.270/S.4 - Oberhofen Castle Garden Time Loop So, no results for Quincy too. Megan has sort of given up on her plans to seek assistance from the Dragon. I was helping her for a while in finding the Dragon and initiating a conversation with the creature. But it seems the Dragon left a very clear message on the fortress door itself. *Tell me when he is dead.* That's what the Dragon wrote on the fortress door. I wonder how he found out our agenda. Does he still have access to time travel magic of technology? Okay. One troublemaker at a time. Let's all meet up at the Time Manor and learn to deal with this case on our own. Quest:Hired Help Ch.270/S.5 - Sao Jorge Castle Garden Paradox Make way for the new Paradox Exterminator! I knew that you could use all the help now. Greetings fellow Time Traveler! Chauncey McNichols at your service! Now let's show this Paradox, how we brought the pain in my good old days. It isn't that hard to reset a Paradox if you have a knack for it. But I must say that Eleanor will have to find a way to replace these with Time Warps soon. All right then! Time to get back to my adventure in the new Beyond sector that I've discovered. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 270